Daisuki
by Shian Amielle
Summary: This is a story of a girl who fell in love with her foster Brother


I Love You. [DAISUKI]

Chapter 1: Summer Starts!

Prologue: My name is Shiina Takamamori, I am adopted by Yashiro Takamamori. He found me on the street, homeless, all dirty and messy, and starving. I was 5 when he picked me up and adopted me. I ran away from the orphanage hoping to be free and not be like a slave. The one who was supposed to be taking care of us was very mean so I ran away.

My brother woke me up because it was first day of summer…

"Wake up Shiina it's summer, so what do you plan to do?"

I ignored him and covered myself with my blanket. "Come on lazy girl, wake up" he pulled my blanket and opened the curtains in my room.

"Ah! Onii-chan stop doing that! It summer I should be enjoying my sleep and internet" I closed the curtains and went back to sleep. But he's not satisfied with my answer; hence he picked me up and carried me to the sala.

"Put me down dammit!" he continued walking towards the sala and when we reached there he put me down on the sofa and started making breakfast.

"so what do you want bacon or eggs?" he was preparing breakfast while he's wearing the creepy smile on his face.

"Sleep" I replied contradicting every word he's saying, from the fact that I slept at 4 am and woke me up at 8 my head was spinning and was not in the good mood for everything but sleep.

"Or do you want a kiss from onii-chan?" he smirked as he walks towards me and leaned closer.

"I want both bacon and eggs" I said while blushing

"Okay, oh and later afterwards do you want to go to the pool with our friends?"

"Our friends? Or your friends?" I answered with a pissed voice. "First of all I don't have friends and second I hate the sun."

He laughed as he continues making breakfast "Jae, breakfast is ready. Eat up before it cools like a baby food."

"yeash sure I'll eat. But don't force me to go to the pool." We started eating breakfast and continued talking about going to the pool... "How 'bout you go to the pool with your friends wile I stay here and sleep?" I answered him with a bright smile on my face.

"How 'bout you come to the pool with us and enjoy summer?" he answered with authority.

"Fine, fine I'll come but don't expect me to swim." In the end I agreed because I know even if I did not, he'll still drag me to the pool and come with them. Both of us prepared our things and while he wasn't looking I packed my gadgets, including my laptop, iPod, psp and cell phone, of course I brought a jacket to cover my body while I'm wearing a swimsuit. With no doubts and as expected my brother checked my things for it really looked suspicious.

"What's inside your bag?" he asked

"N-nothing really just clothes you know, summer stuff" I replied while sweating cold.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow and looked really scary

"N-not really I packed my gadgets along too" . because lying is futile I had to spill out the truth.

"Alright, you can bring them, but be promise to be social and mingle with my friends okay?'' he smiled and told me to rest before we go. Since we're gonna stay there for a week onii-chan made sure that everything is prepared. So while he's cleaning the house I decided to go to my room and rest for a bit. When I was lying on my bed and trying to sleep, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello" as the number was not registered to my phone I greeted hello.

"Uh, is this Shiina?" well that's odd.

"Yes, this is Shiina, and who might you be?" I asked suspiciously and guessing that was Zeke one of my brother's friend.

"t-this is Zeke" hah. I guessed so. [He's the pervert who likes Yurie]

"So what makes you call then?" although I know what he's gonna reply for that.

"Are you coming with your brother to the pool?" I guessed so .

"Of course or do you want me killed?" I was kidding…

"o-of course not, why would I want you dead *mumble mumbles*"

"Stop mumbling, it's annoying you 11-year old faggot" he's three years younger than me and that's messed up.

"Okay anyway I got to go so seeya later." I hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. And rested.

When onii-chan wake me up it was time for us to go to the pool. So I dressed up and waited inside the car for onii-chan to finish packing our things in the trunk. So he started the car and we were on our way to the pool.


End file.
